Eи εl вαя κøиøнα
by Ilusion-chan
Summary: UA. No me mires así... ¿Qué no sabes que en palabras se nos va la vida?... Te amo... Yo también, ¿qué no es obvio?... Todo sucedió sin que él lo planeara, sin que ella dijera nada. SASUSAKU.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen a mí sino a la mente de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias: **Un importante OoC en Sasuke, gomen.

Mil gracias por leer lo que yo tengo por escribir.

**Disfruten de la lectura!

* * *

**

**€и ****ε****l ****в****α****я**** κ****ø****и****ø****н****α****.**

**Capítulo único.**

La conocía desde que era una niña… desde que él mismo era un niño que vivía fascinado ante la perspectiva de ser grande, fuerte y tan importante como su hermano. Y ella lo había apoyado... ella siempre había estado a su lado, con su inseparable sonrisa pintada día tras días en su rostro. Con sus ojos verdes plagados de ilusiones e ingenuidad y sus labios con las constantes e insoportables palabras para él.

Palabras que a cada momento utilizaba para decirle que no debía ser tan frío con los demás, a cada rato con el constante verbo de que debía ser más abierto, expresar mejor sus sentimientos, o simplemente no ser tan grosero con las personas que se acercaban a él en busca de una amistad.

¿Amistad? Eso era lo que menos le interesaba a las mujeres de él. Él sabía desde pequeño, que no todas las chicas eran como Sakura, porque detrás de sus intenciones de supuesta amistad siempre había algo oculto. Algo que tenía que ver con la posición económica de su familia, con el prestigio de su familia, con el atractivo de su hermano, con el de sí mismo. Por eso mismo, siempre se mantenía alejado de las personas innecesarias, para evitarse problemas.

Definitivamente él no necesitaba de personas superficiales a su alrededor, si tenía a su lado a sus amigos. De los mejores amigos, que aunque a veces pecaban de tontos e ingenuos, sabía que no había mejores personas que ellos. Obviamente Sakura no pensaba lo mismo, pero al ver que Sasuke no cedía en eso, había decidido al final obviar el hecho y permanecer a su lado.

—¿Así que podremos ir al bar Konoha? —preguntó Sakura emocionada mientras disfrutaban del descanso en la escuela, para poder comer.

—Sí, hable con Sai en la tarde —comentó Naruto mientras se atiborraba de ramen bajo la mirada impresionada de todos. ¿Es posible para una persona hablar y comer al mismo tiempo, y no ahogarse? Bueno, pues para Naruto eso era pan comido.

—¿Tenemos que ir? —preguntó Sasuke fastidiado. Todos sabían que Sasuke en su posición de amargado, detestaba los lugares pequeños y tan atestados de personas, que apenas y podías caminar.

—Sasuke no seas amargado —exclamó Sakura con un ligero puchero en el rostro, mientras le daba un leve golpe en el brazo.

Sasuke la miró a los ojos fastidiado, Sakura le sostuvo la mirada y después de unos momentos, el pelinegro pudo ser testigo como la mirada de reproche por parte de Sakura cambiaba a una tierna, en la que prácticamente le rogaba el que decidiera asistir con todos al detestable —a ojos de Sasuke —, bar.

El pelinegro solo pudo soltar un suspiro de resignación, mientras levemente asentía. Sakura era la única capaz de convencerlo. Era casi como si lo embrujara.

Sonrió con ironía, mientras escuchaba de lejos como todos comenzaban a organizar sus planes, para asistir esa noche a Konoha. De repente el timbre de la escuela sonó, indicándoles a todos que las clases se iban a reanudar, por lo que a paso lento todos se dirigieron a los salones de clases. Solo una semana y terminarían el instituto, cosa que ponía a todos —incluido él —, felices, y por lo que había salido con la idea de asistir al bar, para festejar.

Eso le era indiferente, él podía festejar tranquilamente en su casa el hecho de terminar el instituto… no necesitaba asistir a un bar lleno de gente, precisamente. Pero Sakura lo había mirado fijamente y él había caído, por lo que iba a terminar asistiendo a Konoha.

Se sentó en su lugar y tranquilamente observo por la ventana los jardines de la escuela. Se encontraban en completo esplendor… todos verdes y con miles de flores de todos los colores.

Justo en ese momento, sintió como una bola de papel lo golpeaba en la cabeza, miró ceñudo a todos lados, hasta que se topó con el dobe de Naruto —se sentaba frente a él —, que agitaba su mano indicándole que él era el responsable de que esa bolita de papel se impactara en su cabeza.

Con un suspiro decidió abrir la nota para leer lo que sea que a Naruto se le ocurriera escribir.

—_Sasuke-teme, últimamente has estado muy raro, dattebayo. No puedes seguir con esa actitud despreocupada e indiferente, o si no, alguien te robara a Sakura-chan._

—_**Eso no te importa a ti, dobe. Es mi problema.**_

—_Claro que me importa, Baka-suke, porque si alguien se atreve a acercarse a Sakura-chan, tú inmediatamente molerías a golpes al insolente que se atreviera a hacer eso, y por consiguiente me arrastrarías a mí, TU MEJOR AMIGO, a esa pelea. Diablos, teme, debería ser tu mejor amigo solo cuando este seguro de que no me vas a meter en problemas, dattebayo._

—_**Eso se conoce como amistad condicional, dobe. Se ve que ya olvidaste tu estúpido discurso de amigos hasta el final. ¿Además como es eso de que molería golpes al tipo que se le ocurra acercársele a Sakura? Eso lo harías tú. ¿O ya se te olvido como golpeaste a Hiroshi cuando trato de besar a tu "Hina-chan"? Esas actitudes primitivas, solo las tienes tú.**_

—_Tienes razón, inútil. Tú definitivamente matarías al pobre desgraciado que está enamorado de Sakura-chan. Eres un celoso, Sasuke jajaja._

—_**¿El tipo que está enamorado de Sakura? ¿Quién es, dobe?**_

—_Uhh, el ambiente se puso tenso, de hecho, hasta podría asegurar que la temperatura bajo y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. ¡Teme, controla tus instintos asesinos!_

—_**Deja ya de molestar, Naruto.**_

—_Ok, ok, ok. Esta bien, tú ganas Sasuke. Solo te recomiendo como amigo tuyo y de Sakura-chan, que sería bueno que le hablaras de tus sentimientos. Dile que la amas. Aprovecha la oportunidad de hoy._

—_**Deberías seguir tu propio ejemplo, ¿no? Dile a Hinata que después de que te enamoraste de ella, perdiste la cabeza… dobe. **_

—_¡Teme, no seas grosero! ¿Sabes una cosa? Seguiré mi propio consejo y le diré hoy a Hinata lo que siento por ella._

—_**Estaré impaciente por ver como superas tu miedo a Neji Hyuuga y te le declaras a Hinata con tu cara de dobe, dobe.**_

—¡Yo no le tengo miedo a Neji Hyuuga, teme! —gritó Naruto poniéndose de pie, mientras todo lo observaban fijamente.

—Naruto, Sasuke… ¿algo que quieran compartir con toda la clase? —preguntó Iruka, mientras una vena de coraje latía en su frente al percatarse que ninguno de los dos había prestado atención a su clase.

—Etto… no Iruka-sensei —murmuró Naruto mientras se sentaba en su lugar, avergonzado. Sasuke solo suspiro.

—Pues bien, pueden continuar su tan interesante charla afuera de clases —dijo Iruka mientras abría la puerta del salón indicándoles la salida.

Sasuke solo gruño y se levantó con dignidad del pupitre y se dirigió con paso orgulloso hacia la salida. Naruto, avergonzado se levantó también y salió detrás de Sasuke, solo para ser recibido con un golpe en la cabeza por parte del pelinegro.

—¡Teme! ¿Por qué me golpeas, dattebayo? —se sobó la cabeza mientras a sus ojos acudían unas cuantas lagrimas.

—Porque todo fue tu culpa dobe. Sí no me hubieras molestado, no nos habrían sacado de clases.

—¿Eso que importa? —preguntó ingenuamente Naruto—. De todas maneras no les entiendo ni me gustan las matemáticas.

Sasuke solo rodó los ojos.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Tal y como se había imaginado desde el principio. Konoha estaba repleto de puros adolescentes que buscaban una pseudo diversión. Como si emborracharse hasta caerse por el piso fuera divertido. Al contrario, eso era patético.

Y ni hablar del día siguiente, con la cruda.

"Cruda realidad".

Tolerar que la cabeza te doliera, sentir náuseas, incluso vomitar solo porque no pudiste controlar lo que bebías y te sentías especial por "aguantar" mucho, no era su idea de diversión.

¿La pregunta del millón sería el porqué él se encontraba en un lugar así? Pues la respuesta era sumamente sencilla.

Estaba ahí por Sakura.

La pelirrosa se había valido de todas sus artimañas— en realidad solo puso ojos tristes y junto su boca en un pequeño puchero— para convencerlo. Y el cómo tonto había accedido al final.

Y también por Naruto, que de forma implícita lo había hecho ir. El dobe había dicho que había un tipo enamorado de Sakura.

¡Y él no lo sabía!

Y por supuesto que se iba a enterar de quién era el pobre desgraciado que había puesto sus ojos en Sakura.

—_"Solo te recomiendo como amigo tuyo y de Sakura-chan, que sería bueno que le hablaras de tus sentimientos. Dile que la amas. Aprovecha la oportunidad de hoy"_ —Sasuke recordó las palabras que Naruto le había dicho esa tarde en la escuela.

Esta bien, tal vez Naruto tenía razón y esa había sido la segunda razón por la que se había presentado en el bar. Era frustrante.

—Teme así que al final decidiste venir —exclamó una voz muy conocida para él.

—Hmp... estaba muy aburrido en mi casa —respondió el pelinegro mientras desviaba la vista hacia la puerta del bar, por dónde seguían entrando personas —. _"¿Qué no tienen más cosas interesantes que hacer que venir a Konoha?" _—se preguntó irritado el joven mientras seguía esperando a que llegará Sakura.

—Ja... y de seguro yo aprobé matemáticas, ¿no? —se burló Naruto de Sasuke mientras le daba un ligero golpe en el hombro, que irritó a Sasuke _"¿Cómo podía ser amigo de un usuratonkachi como Naruto?" _—. Lo que en realidad pasa es que viniste porque Sakura te lo pidió... y porque quieres conocer a Tama... —de inmediato se tapó la boca con las manos sin terminar de decir el nombre.

—¿A quién? —preguntó de inmediato Sasuke, ya que el último comentario de Naruto se había ganado su total atención.

—A nadie —Naruto agitó las manos, intentando no darle importancia a su comentario.

—Aunque no quieras decírmelo... ten por seguro que terminaré enterándome del nombre de ese tipo.

Tomaron asiento en una mesa y se mantuvieron en silencio por unos momentos, esperando la llegada de los demás, que por supuesto para Sasuke no marcaba ninguna diferencia.

Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

Al menos hasta que convenciera a Sakura para irse temprano a casa.

—Y de seguro yo aprobé matemáticas, ¿no? —recordó Sasuke lo dicho por Naruto hacía tan solo unos momentos —. ¿Así que inevitablemente estás aceptando que un dobe como tú no va a pasar nunca matemáticas? —se burló Sasuke.

Si estaba aburrido en un lugar en el que no deseaba estar, por lo menos se iba a entretener un poco molestando al dobe.

—Esto... que quie... no es exactamente... —balbuceo Naruto un tanto nervioso —. ¿Eso que tiene que ver con el tema, teme?

—Nada. yo solo estoy repitiendo lo que dijiste, dobe.

—¡Ahhh! ya déjame en paz, Baka-suke. Además, como si todos en la escuela no fuera consientes de que soy pésimo en esa materia.

—Sé honesto, Naruto. ¿En realidad eres malo en matemáticas, o solo es un pretexto para que Hina-chan te dé clases particulares?

Naruto tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse.

-¿Eso... eso que te importa a ti, teme?

—Naruto, Sasuke... peleando de nuevo —los regaño Sakura que había llegado en compañía de Ino y su novio, Shikamaru.

Novio que mostraba la misma cara de incomodidad y fastidió de Sasuke.

—Sa... Sakura-chan, ¿nos crees capaz de eso? —Naruto trató de hacerse el inocente, pero obviamente, eso no funciono.

—Los conozco a la perfección, Naruto —se limitó a explicar Sakura como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y de hecho lo era. Por muy amigos que fueran Sasuke y Naruto, no podían pasar más de diez minutos sin que uno empezara a pelar con el otro.

¿Una amistad un tanto rara? ¿Especial?

Tal vez.

—Sólo estábamos intercambiando opiniones —explico Sasuke con calma, ante la mirada sorprendida de Naruto y una sonrisa de Ino. ¿Shikamaru? Él seguía perdido en su debraye(1).

Pero esa simple explicación por parte del pelinegro sirvió para controlar el mal genio que se cargaba Sakura.

—¿Y dónde está mi Hina-chan? —les preguntó Naruto a Sakura e Ino.

—¿Tuya? —exclamó Sasuke en burla.

—Ya déjame en paz, baka.

—Se encuentra con Neji. Dijo que nos alcanzaba en media hora.

Sasuke bostezo, eso era rematadamente aburrido.

Ino por su parte aprovecho para obligar a Shikamaru para que la sacara a bailar, y entre bufidos y expresiones de fastidio el chico acepto. ¿Naruto? Pues él fue a buscar algo más divertido que hacer, que ver a Sakura tamborileando con los dedos la mesa al ritmo de la música y a Sasuke bostezando.

—Vamos a bailar, Sasuke —pidió la pelirrosa, mientras dirigía su vista hacia la pista, dónde todos bailaban. O hacían el intento, como Shikamaru.

—Ve tú —gruño el pelinegro.

—¿Para que demonios viniste, si no vas a bailar?

—Para demostrar que no soy un amargado —respondió el ojinegro como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

Sakura gruño mientras se levantaba de la silla.

—Pues déjame decirte que el hecho de que hayas venido, no significa que hayas dejado de ser uno —y sin más Sakura se alejó con dirección a la pista, dónde se encontraban Tenten y Lee bailando.

¿Eran esos pasos de ballet mezclados con algunos pasos de hip hop? Lee definitivamente sí que estaba loco. ¿Era un trolazo(2)? Bah, a él que le importaba eso.

Paso cerca de una hora y él seguía sentado en la mesa a un suspiro de quedarse dormido, mientras los demás presentes seguían bailando, ligando y tomando. ¿Para qué demonios había ido?

Oh, si para conocer al enamorado de su pelirrosa.

¿Su pelirrosa? Kami ¿Hasta dónde había caído? Estaba seguro de no haber ingerido nada de alcohol.

—Suéltame —escucho Sasuke gritar a Sakura a pesar del ruido que generaba la música en el lugar.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie y se acercó rápido a la pista para ver como Shikamaru y Naruto rodeaban a Sakura y a un tipo que se encontraba con ella.

Un tipo que se encontraba allí y que no soltaba a Sakura, obligándola a estar muy cerca de él.

—Suéltala ya, imbécil —exclamó Naruto con enojo, mientras posicionaba a Hinata atrás de él.

-Nhoo —era obvio que el tipo se encontraba bajo los efectos de alcohol —. Esta conmigoo... y yo la amo.

¿Así que ese era el pseudo enamorado de Sakura? ¿Y del que él se moría por conocer? Como si hubieran echado un fósforo en la paja, Sasuke se enojó. El decir que estaba furioso era decir poco.

—Si sabes lo que te conviene, más te vale que la dejes —advirtió Shikamaru que a diferencia de Naruto se encontraba de lo más tranquilo. Se había percatado de la presencia de Sasuke, acercándose.

Sakura buscaba liberarse del agarre del rubio mequetrefe, mientras Naruto y Shikamaru hablaban con el tipo. Pero diablos, tenía demasiada fuerza. Algunas mujeres se alejaban de la pista, sin buscar involucrarse. Otros jóvenes, formaba un círculo alrededor de ellos.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí? —cuestionó Sasuke con voz fría y enojo en sus ojos, cuando llego adónde se encontraban todos.

—¿A thi que the importha? —dijo el rubio mientras se tambaleaba.

—Tamaki, ya suéltame.

—Te dijo que la soltaras, imbécil —exclamó Sasuke acercándose más —. Hazlo por las buenas o por las malas.

—Ja, ¿qué podhrías hacerme, thú?

Sasuke en vez de responder se limitó a cercarse rápidamente adónde se encontraban Tamaki y Sakura y le propino un certero puñetazo que lanzo a Tamaki contra una mesa que se encontraba en la primera línea sobre la pista, a unos pocos centímetros de ahí.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sasuke a la pelirrosa, acercándose a ella, mirándola fijamente aún con el enojo pintado en sus facciones.

—Sí... —mascullo despacio Sakura mientras se sobaba ligeramente la muñeca.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sasuke vio como un Tamaki borracho se acercaba tambaleante a ellos, con el puño listo para lanzar un puñetazo. Sasuke rápidamente apartó a Sakura del lugar, y esquivo el golpe del rubio. Cosa que no era muy difícil viendo la escasa coordinación que mostraba su contrincante.

Por ultimo prosiguió a darle otro golpe en el estómago, dejando a Tamaki tirado en el piso.

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? —exclamo un hombre con voz dura, mientras se acercaba al lugar. Evidentemente, era uno de seguridad del bar.

—Este tipo estaba ocasionando problemas a mi amiga —explico el pelinegro tranquilamente con las manos en los bolsillos, mientras veía como otros dos hombres levantaban a Tamaki, dispuestos a sacarlo del lugar.

—Me temo que tengo que pedirle que se refiere —el de seguridad se dirigió a Sasuke —. No me gustan los buscapleitos.

—Hmp... ya le dije que fue ese tipo el que comenzó. Pero no se preocupe será un verdadero placer marcharme —y se dio la media vuelta alejándose con dirección a la entrada.

—Ino, me voy con Sasuke —exclamó rapidamente la pelirrosa.

—¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

—No. Ustedes quédense aquí y disfruten el resto de la noche.

Sasuke ya estaba afuera, cuando fue alcanzado por una pelirrosa, que lo tomo de la mano, deteniéndolo en su caminar.

—Gracias, Sasuke.

—Hmp... eres una pesada, Sakura.

—No tenías porque hacer eso, pero gracias —siguió la ojiverde, ignorando el comentario del pelinegro.

Sasuke se quedo viéndola.

—No me mires así —exclamo en un murmullo el pelinegro, enojado consigo mismo.

—¿Mirarte? ¿Cómo?

—Así como lo estás haciendo en estos momentos. Es molesto —bufó.

—¿Por qué? ¿Acaso yo te molesto? —cuestionó herida la pelirrosa, mirándolo con ojos tristes.

"El fuego en sus ojos es magia bendita", pensó Sasuke contemplándola. Enojado con él mismo por ser tan rematadamente cursi.

—Sólo no digas nada —mascullo él.

—Pero... ¿Por qué...?

Sakura no pudo terminar con la frase porque Sasuke inesperadamente la tomó entre sus brazos, tomando su boca con un dulce beso que dejo a Sakura completamente sorprendida. Nunca se hubiera esperado algo así por parte de Sasuke.

Después de unos segundos Sakura, nerviosamente comenzó a responder el beso, mientras sus brazos se cerraban en el cuello de Sasuke capturándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Cuando se acordaron que tenían que respirar, se separaron lentamente.

—Te amo... —susurro Sakura al oído de Sasuke. Susurro que le provoco escalofríos.

Sasuke le dio un breve beso en los labios para después asentir, como respuesta.

Él también la amaba.

Eso era obvio, ¿no?

—Tú también me amas, ¿verdad? —Sakura estaba pletorica, el chico del que estaba enamorada desde que tenía uso de razón, también la quería. Era maravilloso.

—No me hagas hablar —gruño él —. Mejor solo bésame.

—Pero Sasuke... yo quiero saber desde...

—Sakura, ¿qué no ves que en palabras se nos va la vida?

Y opto mejor por besarla él.

* * *

_(1) __**Debraye:**_ _Por si hay duda, es un neologismo que aquí en México... lo tomamos como perderse, divagar en los recuerdos o imaginar._

_(2) __**Trolazo: **__Gracias al bananero ¬¬, jeje. Si no lo han visto, es un término que se refiere a los gay. Sin animo de ofender a nadie. _

_Hola gente! Después de mucho tiempo regreso con un oneshot. De hecho este fic lo tenía guardado desde hace tiempo, y fue el último que escribí antes de que mi gusto por el SasuSaku decayera y tomara posición el ShikaIno como mi pareja favorita y mi mayor fuente de inspiración, jejeje._

_Espero que les haya gustado al menos un poco este intento de fic... Me despido de ustedes esperando que mi gusto por el SasuSaku regrese jejeje._

_¿Merece un review? (Es posible que sus palabras me inspiren para escribir más xp)._

_**Ilusion-chan.**_


End file.
